Video compression techniques enable video streams to be encoded in order to reduce the image redundancy contained in the video streams. The encoder may compress video streams so that more information can be sent over a given bandwidth or saved in a given file size. The compressed signal or file may be transmitted to a receiver or video decoder that may decode or decompress the signal or file for rendering on a display. The encoding/decoding may be performed according to a particular video compression standard. For example, video compression standards include the H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard, the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and the VP9 standard.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.